GAMES
by Noctis108
Summary: Eric pays Godric a visit, interrupting his nightly plans.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is just a one shot between Godric and Eric. You guys let me know what you think. I'm just testing the waters with some original characters.

Godric lay on his side on his coach. It was the middle of summer in Dallas and hotter than ever on this one particular evening. To make matters worse it had begun to rain not too long ago. It had the windows open in his villa and the hot humid air mixed with the sticky rain seeped in. The smell was nice Godric had to admit. He was getting hungry but had sent all the humans home for the evening. He decided he was going to take a walk and find someone to dine on. He was barefoot and wearing a pair of baggy denims and a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He quickly took off his shirt and discarded it one the nearby love seat. He knew it was frowned upon, walking around in the public half naked, but honestly, so was his entire existence. What did the lack of a shirt and shoes really matter? He opened up the front door, closing his eyes as the warm, wet air flew into his face. When he reopened his eyes he found himself in front of a tall, blond man who towered above him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello Eric?"

"Godric."

"What brings you here this evening? I must say it has been a while since I last saw you."

He took in his child's appearance. He was wearing black pants that were rather tight and a black wife beater. Godric noticed that he too was barefoot. He must have flown here, because he was soaked in rain. Godric took in the new hair style he had. He was no longer his Viking, his hair was cut short to resemble someone from this era. It was still blond but looked to be highlighted in specific spots. Godric smiled at this, Eric still had the human quality to need to change from time to time.

"May I come in Godric?"

"Certainly."

Godric stepped to the side allowing the six foot monster to enter his home. Was inside Godric handed him the shirt he had just only seconds before, discarded on the love seat. Eric took it and began to dry himself off.

"Are you going to answer my question, why have you come with such short notice?"

"I…felt the need to see you."

"That urgently…it could not have waited until you could have better prepared me for your arrival? And in the rain to Eric?"

Godric smiled, he knew all too well why Eric had shown up in without a notice, and in the rain. But Godric was always one for playing games. He may be two thousand years old, but he didn't have to always act like it. In fact he loved acting his physical age, it gave him something to do.

"Are you upset with me Godric?"

"No my child of course not."

"Truth is Godric, I…_I missed you_."

Eric uttered the last part out quickly and at a tone that was barely audible for even Godric's ears.

"Well, it is sometimes natural for child to miss maker….and vice versa."

Eric rolled his eyes and turned his back to Godric. That wasn't what he was getting at. He missed him in a more inappropriate matter. Godric knew this aswell, but again, playing was something Godric loved doing.

"Is something the matter Eric?"

"I've missed you in another manor."

"Awww…have you now?"

By this time Eric had caught on to his makers little games. He turned to him with a frown on his face.

"You always do this to me. You always summon me to you…have your way with me and then send me on my way, ordering me to stay gone until you summon me again. You know you send me away wanting more of you. Why do you play these games?"

"What games Eric?"

Eric had become very flustered and irritated. He had been in great physical need of his maker since he left Shreveport, Louisiana. It was no better now. In fact, it was much worst. He groaned out loud.

"GODRIC I NEED YOU DAMN IT, STOP FUCKING WITH ME."

Just then Eric found himself being thrown against the far wall with Godric's hand gripped around his throat. He was elevated into the air and felt the pressure of him being shoved into the wall but he didn't struggle.

"Do not speak to me like that. Remember who you're speaking to."

Eric didn't say anything, he only glared at his maker and sulked in the silence as Godric set him back on his feet. They stood there for a moment watching each other.

"I honestly don't feel like male companionship this evening."

Godric turned his back to Eric and began walking back to the door.

"I wish for a girl, a small delicate frame, a soft voice."

Eric wasn't having it, he would have him tonight, even if it meant he would die trying to subdue his maker. He darted across the room and grabbed his maker's arm, throwing him against the nearby wall. Godric hit it with a loud thus and slid down. He took his time standing back up, Eric could tell that he was not happy. He raised his head to meet Eric's gaze and in a blur he had Eric pinned to the floor and his fangs deep in his neck.

Eric moaned out loud. Not the reaction Godric wanted. Godric released Eric's neck and lifted his head. He was straddling his child and felt a surge of anger that he had never felt before. His child was being insolent and disrespectful to the ways that his maker had taught him. He raised his hand in the air and brought it down across Eric's face. He watched as his head flew to the side and the pleasurable spread across his child's face. He grunted getting off of him. Eric looked disappointed and sat up.

"Godric, do I disgust you that much?"

Godric immediately felt his body flush with regret and guilt. He turned back to Eric and placed his hand on his face, caressing it softly. Eric closed his eyes and tilted his head into the touch.

"Eric, my child, you could never disgust me. I just…have been caught up in my own thoughts these last few years."

"You're…thoughts?"

"Yes."

"Are you lonely?"

Godric pondered on the thought for a moment and smiled turning to look out of the window.

"Maybe."

Eric grabbed his maker's hand, which was now resting on his thigh. Godric turned to him and studied him for a moment. He knew he owed his child this one night.

"Stay with me tonight Godric, and tomorrow we will find you a…girl."

Godric grinned, he liked that idea. It sounded like pure bliss to him. He had never had an emotional relationship before, and with a girl for that matter. And a human companion before now would have been preposterous. It would have gone against everything he had believed and taught to his inferiors, Eric included. He like the idea, he would go with it.

"Eric, come."

Eric followed Godric upstairs and into his bedroom. Godric walked towards the bed, Eric following suit. Godric crawled onto the bed and turned around, facing Eric who stood at the foot. Eric reached down and slipped his fingers into the waist band of Godric's pants and slid them down. Once they were off Eric threw them on the floor and did the same with his pants and shirt. He crawled onto the bed with Godric and bent down, cupping his cheek in his hand. He planted a soft kiss on his maker's lips and then pulled back to gaze into his eyes. Godric gave Eric a kiss that was much more rough than Eric's. Eric moaned against it and reached around groping Godric's ass. He didn't ask for permission, and he wouldn't have even if his maker had expected it. He wanted Godric then and there, and he had waited long enough. He placed both his hands on Godrics's waist and flipped him onto his belly in a split of the next second. Godric found himself face down on his bed. He could hear Eric rummaging around, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. Once Eric had found one Godric felt his ass being lifted slightly into the air and he felt Eric's erection being pressed to his entrance. Godric gripped the sheets and awaited the pain he knew was coming. Eric's thrust was swift and hard, his cock filling Godric entirely and then some. Godric knew it would take a moment afterwards for him to heal from this. He didn't care, it made his Viking happy. He was pressed into the bed over and over again with every one of Eric's thrusts. He found himself letting out moans that he couldn't control, moans of both pleasure and pain. It felt like Eric's went on thrusting for hours. When he felt his release build up he reached down and grabbed a handful of Godric's hair. When his orgasm took over he pulled Godric's head up so that he could hear his maker's moan loud and clear instead of being muffled into the sheets.

Eric rolled off of his maker and lay next to him. Godric turned over onto his back and they both stared up at the ceiling, silent for a while. Godric was the first to break that silence.

"You came all this way for that? That's what you were throwing a fit for?"

Eric was silent for a moment longer before answering him.

"Yes, it was worth it."

"Mmm…"

Godric turned to look at his child who had moved his gaze to his maker. Eric gave him a genuine smile.

"You were worth it."

Godric returned Eric's smile. He was always the one for love and sentimental moments such as this one.

"So you are going to keep your end of the bargain correct?"

"Yes, tomorrow night we shall search for girl who fits your standards."

"Good." Godric replied turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"In fact I have someone in mind for you, someone I have been trying to pursue for a while now. I need help winning her over. We could share her if you didn't mind."

Godric pondered on that for a moment.

"Mmmm….I would have to meet this so called girl first. But I have no problem sharing a girl, if the person I'm sharing with is you of course."

Eric smiled and closed his eyes.

"She is very beautiful."

"I can only imagine. She would have to be to when you heart."

"She isn't human."

"She isn't?"

"No, I know that for a fact. She has the amazing ability to charm just about anyone she comes into contact with, she reads minds, and her blood is exsquisite, so I've heard."

"Mmmm…she sounds tantalizing. You haven't tasted her yet?"

"No, she is very…well reserved. Not your average fang banger. She just has a genuine love for all so it seems."

"We shall leave tomorrow. I can't wait to meet this girl you are so fond of."

"Alright, but tonight, I wish to hold you as my own."

Eric turned to his maker and pulled him to his chest. They held each other and talked about all that each one had been up to over the last few years.

Alright, so what do you think? This was just a one shot of course, so the story is complete. If you enjoyed it I can continue it in a sequel from where I left off though.

!!!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie had just locked up the bar and was now driving to Bill's. She missed him and wished to do ungodly things to him. Hopefully Jessica would be gone for a while with Hoyt. She remembered Hoyt stopping in to the bar earlier and mentioning that he and Jessica had plans for the evening. Sookie smiled, she couldn't believe that Bill had taken her advice, regarding his 'child', about allowing the two to date each other.

She pulled into Bill's driveway about half an hour later and groaned as she noticed that Eric's car was in his driveway. She got out of her car and made her way up the front porch of the stairs. She didn't bother knocking, she and Bill had long gotten over the introduction and modesty stages of their relationship, all though Bill occasionally knocked because his 'invitation of entrance' had to be renewed every once in a while. She walked into the living room to find Eric, Bill and another much younger looking vampire sitting down and conversing. Their conversation was not heated, but she could tell that Bill was very aggravated.

"Sookie, please come in and join us." Eric chimed. "We were just talking about an assignment that the Queen has given Bill, and it appears that there is a minor bump."

"What assignment Bill?"

Sookie asked ignoring Eric.

"It seems that the Queen of Louisiana has summoned me. She acquires my services from time to time for something or another. Though I'm not entirely sure what on this particular occasion, and she has said that I will be gone for some time apparently."

"What?"

"Yes," Eric confirmed, "And the issue at hand here is that Bill doesn't think you will be safe here alone. So he wishes to take you with him."

"Okay and what is wrong with that?"

"The Queen has specifically asked him to come alone. She knows of his attachment to you and thinks that you would only be a nuisance and distract him from his duties."

"Is this true Bill?"

Bill gave Eric an annoyed glare and looked back at Sookie.

"Yes, what Eric says is true."

"Well then I guess you should be on your way."

With that Sookie turned on her heels and headed back for the door. She wasn't going to hold Bill back, if there were things in his little world more important than her then so be it. He could have those things, but he wasn't just going to shove her to the side whenever the fuck he felt like it just because some vampire ordeal popped up. They should have given him an earlier notice so that she could have better prepared herself for this.

"Sookie wait!"

Sookie turned around before her hand touched the doorknob and gave Bill a cold glare.

"Yes Bill?"

"Please, we need to talk."

"About what, I see nothing here worth talking about?"

By this time Bill had started walking towards her and Sookie noticed Eric sharing a glance with the younger vampire, they were smiling at each other. Just then the young vampire's head shot towards her and he caught her watching him. He gave her a slight twitch of his lips. Sookie knew the look on his face. He was thinking something sinister, and she just so happened to have been the main target for those thoughts. She ignored Bill as he tried to pull her towards the bottom of the stairs and out of the view of the two vampires. She stepped from in front of him and made her way back to the living room. She found herself standing only two or three feet from where the young vampire sat. With a closer view of him she could tell that he looked to be only eighteen or so and had grey eyes, and short brown hair. He looked up at her and they locked eyes for what felt like hours. She heard Bill clear his throat but she still had no intentions of acknowledging him. Her attention was on this boy in front of her. She found herself so drawn to him. She noticed the tattoos aligning the top part of his chest and encircling the upper part of both arms. He looked to be ancient. In fact, she remembered from a history class in high school not too long ago, seeing the tattoos on his right arm. They were ruins, what they said was beyond her though. From ancient Roman times of that she was sure.

"I'm sorry who are you? I don't believe we've met." Sookie asked, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

The boy looked to Eric and then back to Sookie again, a wider smile on his face.

"No, we haven't met. We have a mutual friend though."

Sookie caught him steal another glance at Eric, she followed suit, grimacing when she and Eric made eye contact.

"Oh believe me, we are hardly friends."

This seemed to have made the young vampire chuckle lightly. His gaze went to the floor to hide his smile and then back up at her again.

"That's not what he tells me. In fact he speaks quite fondly of you."

Sookie looked at Eric again and saw him give the young vampire a very uncomfortable look. She had to smile at this. She had never seen Eric so insecure before. Who was the vampire in front of her to be able to bring out Eric's insecurities? She turned back to him, very interested in hearing more about him. She had forgotten all about Bill until she felt his hand grip the top part of her arm very hard. She grimaced and yelped out in pain.

"She is mine!" Bill hissed.

He was glaring at the young vampire whose smile had disappeared and face hardened. Apparently Bill had sensed something in the vampire that made him feel like he was coming on to her, or had an attraction. Little did Sookie know though, that Bill had caught on to her intentions and feelings for the vampire, which was the real reason he was claiming her all of a sudden, to set things straight.

The grip he had on Sookie's arm was unbearable and she began to cry out a bit harder. Eric shot up and darted to Sookie's side. He was glaring at Bill.

"Compton, you are hurting her."

Bill saw Sookie's eyes fill with tears and immediately released her. She fell to her knees in front of the vampire she had just been talking to. He slid off of the coach and down on the floor where Sookie was. She was holding her arm.

"Compton, I never want to hear you speak to him that way again. He is not a vampire you should go picking fights with and he is not me, he won't be as lenient. He is my maker and you will respect him as you do me for as long as you are living in my area. Is that understood?"

"Sookie is mine Eric, I merely wished to enforce that."

"None-the-less, never raise your voice to him again. Besides, he is twice as old as I am and twice as powerful, if he wishes to have Sookie than he will have her."

Now on the contrary if Sookie had not been in so much pain then she would have defended herself by more than likely slapping Bill for trying to place a claim on her and explaining to Eric that she belonged to nobody. But unfortunately she found herself to be in too much pain to worry about such petty arguments at the moment.

Eric followed Bill's glare down to his maker and Sookie. His maker seemed to be studying her for a moment. He was waiting for something, then Eric realized that he was waiting for Eric to take Bill from the room so that he could be attentive to Sookie without prying eyes.

"Compton, come. I wish to speak to you about our matters at hand involving the Queen."

Bill looked at Eric, he really wanted him to leave Sookie here with his maker? Was he serious? Eric made his way to the front door, turning back to Bill who had his attention on Sookie again.

"Sookie I will…"

"Now Compton."

Then in another second Bill was gone. The vampire placed his fingertips under Sookie's chin and pulled her face up so that her eyes would meet his. He found her to be very beautiful. Everything about her was angelic, her big blue eyes, her long golden locks, her luscious body. No girl, no human, had ever made him feel this way.

"Miss Stackhouse are you alright?"

Sookie didn't answer him. She only allowed more tears to fill her eyes. The vampire knew that the tears weren't from the pain alone, but rather Bill's ability to do such a thing to her.

"Let me see alright?"

Sookie let the vampire take her hand away from her arm so that he could see the damage. Sookie followed his gaze to her arm tentatively, afraid of what was there. She saw deep blue and purple bruises and a lump sticking out. The tears were falling down heavier now.

"Did he break my arm?"

"He did."

The girls sobbing became uncontrollable for her. The pain had really started to kick in. Mostly because she had just realized the severity of the wound, but still, it was unbearable.

"Listen to me I need you to trust me. I can fix it for you and I can make the pain go away right this second."

"Oh I hate Bill so much sometimes." She managed to get out between sobs.

She wondered how this vampire was going to be able to fix her, vampires didn't just willingly give up their blood to just anyone. She wondered if he had special powers or something. She looked up into his eyes and forced a reassuring smile.

"I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Bill, this is what is going to happen. You are going to leave for the Queens headquarters immediately and you are going to leave Sookie's care in my hands, as requested by the Queen herself. There will be no arguing and there will be no negotiating. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine Eric, but must I remind you of the law of claim? Sookie is to remain untouched by anyone including yourself and your maker while I'm gone."

"Oh Billy Boy, when are you going to understand. When you are as old as my maker and I, vampire laws and regulations really no longer apply to us. We can give a shit less. Now please, enough with the threats and go to the Queen."

Bill gave Eric a glare but ceased with his useless arguing. He started walking back through the front door but was stopped by Eric's hand on the back of his shirt.

"I don't think so. Godric has not called us back in yet."

"So we must wait?" Bill yelled feeling completely fed up with Eric's games.

"I must wait. You on the other hand have got important business to attend to."

"But I need to say good bye to Sookie."

"Oh surely she will understand. After all she is human and she does know that all women must let their men go and fetch the bread for the day."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't try and play ignorant with me Compton. I know that you have been working with the Queen for some time now, and that Sookie knows not the entire truth, if any at all. May I warn you though, when I find out what is going on between you and the Queen, and what the true intentions with Sookie are, I will tell Sookie. And I will watch the two of you fall apart piece by piece, and then Sookie will be mine for the taking."

Bill released his fangs and growled out and then was gone into the night without another utterance. Eric peered out into the woods he had disappeared in and smiled to himself in triumph. He sat down on the porch stairs and laid back, staring up at the stars. He wondered what his maker was doing in there with Sookie.

***

After an hour or so of pondering over his thoughts Eric was joined once again by his maker. He came out of the house looking the same as he did when he entered it earlier. Only this time he had a mischievous grin on his face. He watched his child as he rose to his feet and once again towered above him.

"How is she?" Eric asked almost in a whisper.

"She is fine. She's sleeping now. I told her that she would receive a visit from one of us tomorrow night regarding the concern of her safety while Mr. Compton is away."

"Mmmm…and how did she fare with that?"

"Quite well actually, she didn't seem that in to Mr. Compton. At least not then, there is a certain connection I get when I am with her. A bond of some sorts, I can't quite put a finger on it. All I know is that she feels it as well, probably much more strongly than I do. If you noticed in there, while she was talking to me, it appeared that she had forgotten all about ."

"Yes I noticed that too. What does it mean though?"

"It means my child," Godric began, while walking to Eric's car and opening the passenger door, "That you are correct about your assumption that she isn't human, and claiming her will be much easier than we had thought."

Eric climbed into the driver's seat of the car. Once in he noticed that Godric seemed to be in deep thought .

"Do really think it will make things easier for us?"

"Yes, it's not just her apparent attraction to me that gives us the upper hand."

Godric turned to Eric with that mischievous grin on his face again. Eric had to match it, what was his maker up to now?

"It's not?"

"No."

Eric's gaze moved down to his maker's wrist which he had been absently rubbing. Then it hit him square in the face like a pack of bricks.

"She's drank from you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie didn't awake until the following evening. She got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom where she took a warm bath. She got out after awhile and made her way back to her bedroom with her towel loosely wrapped around her. She closed the bedroom door and turned for her dresser. She was digging around for a fresh bra and pair of panties when she heard a shuffling from behind her. She quickly spun around and almost screamed when she saw Eric standing there near her window.

"Eric? What in the hell are you doing here?"

Her memory of last night was still a bit hazy. She remembered Bill, and then Eric and Godric. Godric. Yes now that she recalled she also remembered drinking his blood. She can remember the sweet metallic taste of it. She blushed as she began to remember the dreams she had had of him as well. Eric noticed her in deep thought and turning a deep shade of red. He already knew that she was thinking of his maker.

"You dreamt well of him I'm sure?"

It took a minute for Sookie to catch on but when she did she was sure she was going to explode in embarrassment.

"What did he do to me?"

"He healed you."

"Yes I know but…"

"But….? Are you not grateful?"

"No! No that's not it at all, I'm very grateful it's just, it's a little uncomfortable, dreaming those sort of dreams about…a boy."

Eric was in front of her within seconds. His face inches from her. Sookie took a few steps back but Eric closed the distance between them again.

"He is far from a boy." Sookie only stared up at him. "Besides, did he seem like a boy in those dreams you were having?"

Sookie could feel her face flush a little bit more, if that was at all possible.

"Perhaps Sookie, if you were up to it, the three of us could…oh I don't know..."

"Eric enough!"

Eric turned around to see Godric near the window. He cursed hi maker for following him. He had said that he would meet him and Sookie at the club. Did he not trust him with the simple task of fetching a mere human?

"Godric, you said…"

"I'm aware of what I said. Please go to the club, I wish to escort Miss Stackhouse."

"But…"

"Now!"

Eric walked back to the window after giving Sookie another one of his menacing looks. Godric grabbed his arm before he could fly out of the window.

"And please Eric, no more taunting our woman."

Eric nodded to his maker and then disappeared, leaving the Godric and Sookie to their devices. Godric made his way to Sookie who stood near her dresser with her towel clutched to her body. She was completely confused. But after a minute of running through her memories of the previous night she remembered Godric saying that he or Eric would be back the next night to discuss my new protection arrangements.

"Are you all right?"

Sookie looked up and met Godric's gaze. He really was beautiful. Just then she got a very warm and exotic feeling flood her lower regions. The dreams came flooding back into her mine. She felt Godric's hand on her belly from the dream. She could feel him running it down to her lower area, the warm area between her legs. She remembered how her breathing had become erratic and the mere thought of all that had happened in the dream was making her breath do the same right there in front of Godric.

"Godric what…" She lost her voice. "What do you want?"

She didn't mean to sound rude but she didn't know how to handle her emotions, her feelings, and her thoughts all at once right now. She was so scared that she was going to lose control and rape this boy in front of her.

"I came to check on you, and to let you know of your new protection while Compton is away.?"

"Why do I need protection? I can take care of myself. I did just fine before I met Bill?"

"Yes I'm sure you did Miss Stackhouse but you since you have chosen to engage yourself into courting a vampire you have been introduced to the vampire world. Compton, I'm sure like any other vampire, has enemies. You could be the target for those enemies now that Compton is gone."

"Enemies? Bill?"

"Yes, I'm sure he has at least a few. You can never be to safe Miss Stackhouse. Besides that Eric thinks that the Queen and Compton have conspired against you in some sort of way or another."

"What? That's absurd! Conspired against me? How so?"

"I'm not sure, you will have to ask Eric the next time you see him. They are just assumptions. He hasn't mentioned it to you because he isn't entirely sure himself. He is waiting for Compton first mistake or more proof on the matter before he goes tossing out assumptions."

"Well at least he's smart about that one. I don't know if I should be mad about his assumptions or not. Bill has never acted like that before. And he's never hurt me that badly."

"That badly? Miss Stackhouse he shouldn't be hurting you at all. Not if he cares about you as much as he says he does."

Sookie didn't argue with that. Godric was right, Bill shouldn't be hurting her at all. All the memories of the previous night and the way he had acted and hurt her was beginning to be too much. She turned her back on Godric to face her dresser, not caring if her towel wasn't fully covering her properly. There was nothing proper about her last twenty four hours, not with the blood exchange and the dreams of Godric. Why should she be modest all of a sudden now?

"You are very beautiful."

"Godric please…"

Godric knew she was trying to beg him to stop but his instincts were kicking in. He hadn't fed properly in nearly a month. He was hungry and starved of a woman for some centuries now. He had been chasing after boys, Eric being one of them, till now. Now he had his mind set on Sookie Stackhouse.

He was nowhere near letting off of her. He wanted to torture her in this way. He wouldn't take her though, like he was sure Eric would do. He was going to wait, until the torture began to be too much for Sookie and she came to him, begging for him to take her.

For now though, he would torture her slowly, for his own amusement. He noticed the towel draping over her back so low that he could see the top part of her ass. He placed his finger tips on her lower back right above her bottom. She arched her back and her breathing picked up, funny though, she didn't stop him. He hadn't ever remembered his blood taking effect this fast. But then again it's been awhile since he has given his blood to any human.

He ran his fingers up her back, stopping at the back of her neck. He grasped it with his hand and began to knead his fingers, massaging her. Then the moans started escaping and she tried to pull away in embarrassment. Godric stopped her from pulling away by pushing her up against her dresser. He pulled the towel away and tossed it on a chair near the window. He then pressed his body into hers and rested his chin on her shoulder, all the while still massaging her. She continued to moan and ceased the fighting. She cursed herself for being so weak but what was she suppose to do? It felt so damn good. She had never had a massage before but she was sure that there was no one better than Godric, who she was sure had turned it into an art. His fingers, however small and boy like they were, were very skilled at it. Her body begged for more, they begged for his fingers to travel to other parts of her body.

She immediately remembered her mistake. She shot up using a force unknown to her and never before seen by Godric in any human, and threw him into the wall on the far end of the room. She closed her eyes and spun around trying to regain control of her body and its emotions and functions. When she reopened them Godric was back in front of her again and he was staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar.

"What are you?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"No one important, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm a waitress at a local bar, I'm twenty one years old, and I am way too old for you. I am all of the things you should already know."

Godric laughed out loud and grabbed Sookie by either side of her waist. Within seconds she found herself lying on her bed, staring up at a vampire. He had retracted his fangs and he spread her legs to get in between them.

"You really don't want to bring the age difference into perspective. I beat you in that area by over two thousand years."

Sookie struggled against him, trying to get out from underneath of him. He had never meant for the evening to turn out this way but he had to defend his pride. She had attacked it in the worst possible way.

"Yes but you look like a boy and…"

"Looks can be deceiving, besides, we are only a couple years apart. I was nineteen when I was turned. I also think that I deserve a little more recognition than that of a boy. You will never meet anybody, any man or vampire for that matter, more powerful than me."

He placed his mouth near her ear and nudged her head to the side. She allowed him access to her ear but closed her eyes tight as if expecting some sort of pain.

"And you will never, I'm afraid, meet a man who can make you scream as I can."

Sookie's belly dropped and she could feel herself heating and growing wet between her legs. Her core was on fire and it was all his fault, how dare he. Godric brought his face back to hover above hers once more and they shared a moment's gaze. Sookie found herself getting lost in his eyes. They told a story all by themselves, all the things he had ever seen in his life, his two thousand years, all the things that he has done. This was Eric's maker, of course, how could he be anything less than a man. But was this a man she needed to be falling for? She could tell he was just as manipulative as Eric was.

Her heart beat started to slow down and she began to relax abit. Even though there was a two thousand year old vampire, who could rip her to pieces if he wished, lying on top of her. She couldn't help but feel as if the sudden sereneness that had come over her was because of him. Like maybe they were meant to be. She shook her head violently, that was the blood talking she was sure. When she stopped she opened her eyes again to still see Godric watching her as intently as ever. But now he held a really funny expression on his face from trying to figure Sookie out. She burst out in laughter. His eyes grew bigger and he leaned back a bit, as if expecting her to explode or something.

"What is so funny?"

Sookie continued to laugh and Godric even let off a small smile.

"You're beautiful when you laugh."

Sookie stopped laughing now and watched him again as she gave off a slight blush. He smirked when he noticed this.

"Are you alright then? He asked as he removed himself from her.

"I'm fine but are you going to throw me on the bed like that again?"

Sookie climbed off of the bed and stood in front of Godric with her arms crossed. Godric gave off a small smirk, much likes Eric's mischievous one.

"Not tonight."


End file.
